Todo por una papou inmadura
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Sora al fin le da esa dulce fruta a Kairi, pero por ello, la pelirroja termina teniendo un sueño extraño...Empieza un poco cursi, pero despues de eso les aseguro que solo se reiran XD :SONGFICK: :ONE-SHOT:


**En que estaba pensando al hacer esto? No se...vi como tres o cuatro veces la pelicula de la Sirenita y me quede medio trabada en las canciones Un.n...Un SoraxKairi para dejar un poco el yaoi**

* * *

-Ka…Ka…Kairi…

-¿Si, que pasa Sora?

-Bueno…es que…yo…-volteo hacía su espalda, estrujando un poco mas la fruta papou que traía en sus manos, Kairi vio con curiosidad a su amigo y el se ruborizo aun mas-yo…

-¿Estas bien?-puso su mano sobre la frente de Sora y sobre la suya, midiendo la temperatura del castaño-No tienes fiebre…pero te ves muy rojo

-No es por estar enfermo

-Oh… ¿¡entonces tu y Riku ya son novios!?-pregunto la pelirroja muy contenta

-¡¡Ni loco!!-respondió el, agitando sus brazos

-Yo solo decía…-dijo borrando su sonrisa-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Riku se acerco a ellos y Sora se puso aun más rojo, casi temblando por los nervios. El peliplateado vio la fruta y sonrió con malicia

-¡Vamos Sora! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

-¡Ri…Riku lárgate!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que yo…

-¡Ya hazlo Sora!

-¡Cállate Riku!

-Pues entonces hazlo

-¡En eso estoy!

-Si claro, se nota

-Estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras

-Aja, tanto que Kairi ya te estaba midiendo la temperatura

-Eso fue un pequeño revés

-Si, claro

-¿Me pueden explicar lo que sucede?

Los dos detuvieron su pequeño pleito mientras que Kairi se cruzaba de brazos algo confundida. Sora se puso sumamente rojo y sin previo aviso le pellizco el trasero al castaño, haciendo que el gritara de dolor y pusiera la fruta papou frente a el

-¡que te crees, pervertido!

-¿Y esa fruta papou?

Sora se puso aun más rojo (si es que eso es posible) y puso la fruta frente al rostro de Kairi, ella lo vio con curiosidad mientras que un rubor aparecía en su rostro

-E…E…Es para…para ti…

Kairi se puso igual de roja que Sora mientras tomaba la fruta. Riku sonrió y se fue de ahí, mientras que los dos se sentaban en la arena. Pasaron un rato de total silencio hasta que Kairi hablo

-¿Una papou…para mi?

-Si…igual que en el dibujo…

-Ya veo…-recogió sus piernas y recargo su barbilla sobre sus rodillas

-¿Estas…molesta?

-Para nada…-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Sora, haciendo que se pusiera rojo-Solo que no se como reaccionar ante esto…

-Yo que pensé que sería el único nervioso-comenzó a reír como aliviando su nerviosismo y de repente sintió que Kairi se recargaba sobre su hombro-¿Kairi?

-Si nos comemos esa fruta…estaremos siempre juntos…

-¿Y acaso no te gustaría eso?

-Si…pero… ¿y si hiciera algo que tu odiaras y desearías dejarme para siempre?...no podríamos alejarnos el uno del otro…

-Dudo mucho eso…-abrazó a Kairi un poco y ella se ruborizo- Es imposible que hagas algo malo...y mas que me hagas enojar

Ella rió al oírlo y lo abrazó contenta, Sora tomo la fruta y rompió dos de los picos de la fruta, llevándose una a los labios y ofreciéndole la otra a Kairi

-Toma…

La comió y Sora la imitó, ella se mecía de un lado para otro por lo dulce que era la fruta. Se la terminaron entre los dos y se fueron de ahí, platicando como acostumbraban…suponían que por la fruta pasaría algo diferente, pero tal parecía que no. Llegaron a la casa de Kairi y Sora le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió apenada y entro, fue corriendo hacía su cuarto y se lanzo a su cama, abrazando muy feliz su almohada…poco a poco el sueño se hizo latente y cayo totalmente dormida.

--

Poco a poco despertó y se hallo en una enorme cama adoselada color rojo, volteo a todos lados en busca de alguien conocido, hallándose un caparazón color azul, lo tomo en sus manos y dio un brinco al ver de quien se trataba. Era una especie de Riku en miniatura con traje azul y con caparazón(1). El comenzó a despertar y se tallo los ojos

-¿Que manera es esa de despertarme…?

Articulo varias palabras, pero nada salio de su boca. Soltó a Riku sobre la cama y se llevo una mano a la garganta, como preguntándole a Riku lo que pasaba

-¡Si que eres olvidadiza! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú perdiste la voz? La bruja Artemisa(2) te quito tu voz y solo tienes dos días para besar al príncipe Sora o si no "puff" el hechizo se rompe y vuelves al mar, ¿recapitule todo?-Kairi asintió levemente sin dejar de ver al "chiquiRiku"…si es que Riku era una especie de cangrejo…y ella podía entenderle…y el había dicho que si no hacía eso, volvería al mar…entonces… ¿ella era un sirena? Se volvió a acostar en la cama mientras eso le daba vueltas la cabeza-¡Oye! Nada de holgazanear, debes darte prisa

Suspiro un poco y se levanto, se acerco a un ropero que tenía cercas mientras movía varia ropa que había colgada…Solo tenía dos días, no podía hablar y quizá Sora no supiera nada sobre ella… ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para haber accedido a eso?...O una pregunta mejor, ¿Cómo es que eso había pasado? De un momento había estado en su cama y el otro ya estaba con un Riku-cangrejo…volteo a verlo…el estaba cruzado de brazos esperando a que se quitara ese camisón rosa, se puso roja y lanzo una almohada sobre el

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-aprovecho que estaba tapado con la almohada y se cambio velozmente, vio al pequeño bultito salir y ella logro terminar-Que veloz…

--

Metió a Riku en una de las bolsas de su vestido y salió de su cuarto, viendo a varios sirvientes por aquel enorme palacio. Siguió caminando algo desubicada y de repente choco contra alguien, cayendo al suelo mientras Riku se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a la ropa de Kairi

-¡Ah! Perdona-ella levanto la mirada y se ruborizo completamente al darse cuenta de que había chocado con Sora, pero se veía un tanto diferente, ya que se veía un poco mayor y estaba vestido de una manera que nunca hubiera creído verlo. Ya que traía una camisa blanca un tanto holgada, junto con unos pantalones azules con una especie de cinta roja(3), el le ofreció su mano y la ayudo a levantarse-Ten cuidado, si te lastimas no podremos salir juntos

Ella ladeo su cabeza y asintió un poco, vio a Sora irse hacía una especie de salón y aprovecho para verse en un espejo. Un simple vestido azul con un corsé negro, resoplo un poco al pensar que al lado de Sora se veía solo como una plebeya, sintió unos jaloncitos de Riku y vio que el tenía una cita azul en sus manos, lo tomo y se amarro su pelo con el(4). No era gran diferencia a su parecer, pero "algo es algo"

-Muévete Kairi, si no lo vas a perder-le dijo Riku mientras le señalaba hacía donde el se había ido, ella asintió un poco y fue tras el

De alguna extraña manera, logro encontrar la salida del castillo. Vio a Sora en un carruaje y sonrió al verlo, subió tímidamente y se sentó a un lado del castaño, haciendo que Riku se saliera de su bolsillo, ella le sonrió nerviosa al chico y escondió nuevamente al peliplateado

-¿Te sientes bien?-asintió fervientemente y Sora rió un poco por aquella reacción-Que bueno, pensé que le temías a los caballos o algo así-negó un poco sin dejar de verlo y se acomodo un poco-Bueno, vamonos

Emprendieron la marcha hacía el pueblo mientras Kairi veía con curiosidad todo aquello, en realidad era muy diferente a Isla Destino. Quizá el mar era lo único igual a su querida isla. Se detuvieron y ella fue emocionada a verlo todo, Sora la seguía lo más rápido posible y al alcanzarla, tomo la mano de la pelirroja

-Tranquila, ahí bastante gente y te puedes perder

Ella sonrió con el rostro ruborizado y se abrazó del brazo de Sora, llevándolo a los puestos que había en el pueblo. El castaño la seguía muy sonriente y llegaron donde una banda estaba tocando, Kairi le sonrió y comenzaron a bailar por un buen rato, ella se ruborizaba mientras seguía los pasos de Sora, cosa que en realidad se le hacía raro, ya que siempre había creído que Sora no sabía bailar. Volvieron a subir al carruaje mientras que pasaban por un puente, Riku salió del bolsillo de Kairi y al pasar vio a un tritón rubio (5)

-Riku ¿Ya la beso?

-No, Roxas

El exhalo triste y nado siguiendo a los otros, un hombre de traje rojo también en "chiquito" llego volando con ellos(6), alcanzo a ver a Roxas y le chito varias veces

-¡Oye! ¿Ya la beso?

-Aun no Axel…-respondió algo decepcionado

-¡Maldición, que ya rompan el hielo!

Kairi traía varias cosas que Sora le había comprado, el la vio de reojo y le ofreció las riendas. Ella las tomo emocionada y le lanzo las cosas al castaño, golpeo a los caballos y estos fueron con gran velocidad, Riku salio volando y Roxas alcanzo a atraparlo, Sora se dio un buen susto al brincar un barranco, pero al cruzarlo fueron yendo más lento, así que al fin pudo relajarse.

--

Llegaron a un lago donde ellos dos se subieron a un bote, los tres veían a lo lejos aquella escena mientras que Axel bajaba los hombros deprimido

-Ya ha pasado todo el día…y no se han dado ni un besito…-Roxas y Riku voltearon a verlo, el rubio estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Axel agrego-Así que es hora de que Axel los ayude

Voló hacía ellos, a pesar de que Roxas intento detenerlo. Se poso sobre una rama cerca de los otros dos y comenzó a cantar de una manera sumamente desafinada

-Auch…deberían liberar a ese animal del sufrimiento, verdad

Kairi asintió un poco avergonzada y vio a Axel guiñarle un ojo, ella se tapo los ojos, avergonzada por lo que el hacía. Lo mismo pasaba con Riku y con Roxas

-No me digas que esta haciendo eso…

-No te diré-respondió Riku, fue nadando hacia el bote y el rubio lo siguió-A este paso en vez de beso será ataque de risa

-¿Cantaras?

-¿Que me viste cara de que? Aun no me pagan y sin dinero no canto-una gota eclipso el rostro del rubio y Riku saco un pequeño celular-Mejor pongamos una canción

-Pero si los celulares aun no se inventan

-¡Esto es Disney! ¿Que no haz odio eso de "Hacemos lo que queremos"?

-Eso es Cartoon Network…

-Nah, tú me entendiste(7)

Le puso "play" al celular y lo dejo sobre el bote

_Ella está… ahí sentada frente a ti  
No te ha dicho nada aún  
pero algo te atrae_

Kairi dio un gemidito de sorpresa al oír la canción, pero agradecía que Axel se hubiera callado

_Sin saber por qué  
te mueres por tratar  
de darle un beso ya_

-¿Oíste algo?-pregunto Sora, a lo que Kairi solo se encogió de hombros

_Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres,  
mírala, mírala y ya verás,_

Kairi jugueteaba un poco con su pelo, poniéndose un poco roja por la canción de Riku, Sora la vio a los ojos y ella sonrió

_No hay que preguntarle  
No hay que decir,  
no hay nada que decir  
Ahora bésala_

Se fueron acercando más y más y Kairi cerró los ojos, quedaron a poco cm. de besarse, pero Sora se hizo atrás mientras seguía remando

_Shalalalalala ¿qué pasó?  
Sora no se atrevió y no la besará_

Resoplo un poco sin que Sora la viera, volteó a otro lado y vio a Roxas sonreírle, cosa que hizo que se volviera a poner roja

_Shalalalalala qué horror  
Qué lástima me da  
ya que la perderá_

-¿Sabes?-dijo Sora, haciendo que Kairi lo volteara a ver- Me siento mal al no saber tu nombre…déjame ver si adivino, te llamas…-se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba y dijo-¿Larxene?-ella hizo una cara de asco y Sora comenzó a reírse al verla-Esta bien, no…quizá… ¿Olette?-volvió a negar y el siguió pensando-¿Selphie?

-¡Kairi!-dijo Roxas desesperado-Su nombre es Kairi

-¿Kairi?-ella asintió contenta y Sora dio un brinco-¡Kairi!-volvió a asentir y tomo las manos de Sora-Mmhh…es muy bonito…-tomo las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas y ella sonrió nuevamente-Esta bien…Kairi

_El momento es… en esta laguna azul  
Pero no esperes más,  
mañana no puedes  
No ha dicho nada y no lo hará  
Si no la besas ya  
Shalalalala  
no hay por qué temer  
Kairi no te va a comer,  
ahora bésala  
Shalalalalala sin dudar  
No lo evites más, ahora bésala  
Shalalalalala por favor  
Escucha la canción, ahora bésala_

Volvió a aparecer Axel con sus cantos desafinados y Roxas se lanzo sobre el, tapándole el pico. Ya que el solo arruinaría el buen momento que estaban obteniendo

_Shalalalalala  
es mejor  
que te decidas ya  
ahora bésala. Bésala,  
Bésala, Bésala ¡bésala!_

Quedaron a poco cm. de los labios del otro, Kairi cerró sus ojos y Sora la tomo por la barbilla. Sentía ya el aliento del chico que tanto amaba y de repente la barca se volcó, cayendo los dos al agua

--

-¡AH!-Grito Kairi al caer de su cama, duro un rato sin saber lo que había pasado y se soltó de la sabana, oyó unas piedritas golpear su ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Se acomodo la pijama que traía puesta y abrió la ventana, viendo que Sora y Riku la esperaban abajo

-¡Vamos dormilona! Ya es de día

-Estaba soñando bonito…

-¡Kairi!-grito Sora de repente-Disculpa por lo de la fruta papou, es que estaba un poco inmadura y quizá…eje…perdona…

Ella comenzó a reírse al darse cuenta de la causa de ese sueño, los dos la vieron confusos y Kairi dejo de reír

-Esta bien Sora, si no hubiera sido por eso, no hubiera tenido tan lindos sueños

-O.k. Apúrate a cambiarte para salir

-Bueno, pero a cualquier lado menos al mar, ¿ok?

* * *

**(1): Sip, Riku es Sebastian...a poco no es una lindura un Riku en miniatura!? X3  
(2): Artemisa o Ultimecia...como sea, es la bruja negra contra la que pelean en FFVIII, si mal no recuerdo ...  
(3): El mismo que Eric trae en la Sirenita, solo que un poquito menos holgado  
(4): El mismo que Ariel...ahi si, exactamente el mismo XD  
(5): Roxas es Flounder...aunque no pude hacerlo pecesito y quedo como un tritón (Los tritones son el equivalente masculino de las sirenas, por si alguien no sabe)  
(6): Axel es Scootle o como se ponga! XD No se, creo que le queda perfecto el papel de esa gaviota loca  
(7): Perdonenme por eso...creo que me quedo algo estupido...Un.n**

**Gracias por leer n.n  
****Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, alli en el botoncito indigo**


End file.
